Saving the Savior
by k9marauder
Summary: SLASH!RAPE!CHILDABUSE!7th year Harry defeated Voldermort in 6th!Ron, Hermione, everyone turn their backs on Harry.Draco sees Harry without his 'Happy' facade.He confronts his girlfriend, Ginny, about it!Can they show Harry he is worthy of love?HPxDMxGW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, I might add my own. ;) This story takes place after the first five in the series; making it sixth year. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Summary:** 7th year The war is over! Harry defeated Voldermort in 6th year! Ron and Hermione turn their backs on Harry. Everyone abandons him! Draco sees Harry without his 'Happy' facade. He confronts his girlfriend, Ginny, about it! Can they show Harry he is worthy of love? HPxDMxGW

**Warnings! **Self harm! Rape! Slash! Childe abuse! Torture! Threesome! Sexual Scenes later!

**Saving The Savior Chapter 1; First Night Back**

Draco Malfoy was making his first rounds as head boy when he began to think about everything that happened in the last year.

His father turned spy for the Order. He himself refused the Dark Mark. Severus had to reveal his true loyalties and blow his cover to get him out of that one. Then Potter was captured.

He had saved a group of third year Slytherins, but couldn't save himself. They couldn't find him for five months. Not even Lucius could get his location.

They were getting desperate. The wizarding world was beginning to panic. It was widely believed that he had been killed. Then during breakfast one morning he limped into the great hall.

It was obvious that he was tortured for long periods of time. He had clearly had a broken leg at one point, if the way his arm hung at his side was any indication it too was broken, and the shoulder probably dislocated. He had many wounds in various states of healing. His clothes were torn so that one could see he was severely underweight. His glasses were gone and he had a deep gash on his forehead. He didn't look at anyone. He just steadily made his way to the head table. Calmly threw a bag in front of Dumbledore then left the hall.

Dumbledore looked worriedly after Harry, then curiously to the bag. Everyone was to surprised to say or do anything. The entire Hall watched Dumbledore intently as he first pulled out a cracked golden goblet, a small ring, a charred tiara, a broken gold locket, and a large snake head. Dumbledore's eyes were wide as he looked at the collection of items in front of him. He reached back into the bag and pulled out the two brother wands. The shorter Holly one was black; it was a burnt out wand. The longer wand of the Dark Lord however was banana-pealed and the core was no more; the core had disintegrated.

Dumbledore set the wands down and slowly stood up. "No classes today! We must celebrate! Voldormort has been defeated!" The hall was still in a stunned silence, then cheers that would have shook any lesser a structure apart, echoed through the castle.

March 23, 1997 was the day that the wizarding world knows as the day that Voldormort was defeated. Even though this is really the day that Harry Potter came back to Hogwarts, not the day he defeated Voldormort. The general public never found out what happened in those three months to their savior, and Draco had suspicions that nobody but Harry himself knew.

What startled Draco though was almost a month after Potter's return. Ever since his return Potter was drawn into himself, he never talked to anyone. Draco couldn't believe it when the mudblood and Weasel dropped Potter like a hot potato after his return. Draco knew then they were just his friends for the fame. Anyway back to what startled Draco. Draco had been running through the halls because he was late for class when he collided into a much smaller person. He managed not to fall, but the other person did not. It was when the other person looked up at him from under midnight black bangs with large stunning green eyes that Draco figured out who he had ran into. Another thing he noted, Harry hadn't worn glasses since his return. When their eyes looked Draco stumbled back in surprise. Instead of the lively expressive eyes that he knew were Potter's he was looking into dead empty eyes.

It was ever since that moment that Draco couldn't get Potter out of his head. What puzzled Draco though was not even a week later Harry was back to his old 'happy' self. In fact he almost seemed happier than ever before. In fact he even seemed healthier than ever before. Draco would see a laughing happy during the day, but those dead eyes burned through his mind.

Draco was broke from his memories by a choked sob. He looked around and found out he was by the astronomy tower. 'Great I have to deal with some homesick 1st year. Honestly! First night and they cry for their mommy.' How wrong he was.

When Draco opened the door he was not greeted by the sight of a crying first year, but a crying Harry Potter! He was almost unrecognizable though. He was not the healthy classmate Draco saw at the feast. His clothes hung loosely on his too thin frame. His face was swollen and discolored. His arms were covered in cuts that could only be made intentionally. Draco had no idea what to do.

True they hadn't fought since end of fifth year, but they weren't friends either. Draco did the only thing he could think to do. He left the sobbing boy. Draco went back to his Head boy room deep in thought about what he had seen.

**Authors Note: **This is my try at an angst romance. I think it is what it would be classified as anyway. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Should I continue? This note applies to all my stories. I have so many ideas that I need to start writing them out. Otherwise I get writers block severely. So I'm going to have 9 WIP multi-chap stories. I will try and update as much as possible, but I can't make any guarantees. Does that make any sense?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, I might add my own. ;) This story takes place after the first five in the series; making it sixth year. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Summary:** 7th year The war is over! Harry defeated Voldermort in 6th year! Ron and Hermione turn their backs on Harry. Everyone abandons him! Draco sees Harry without his 'Happy' facade. He confronts his girlfriend, Ginny, about it! Can they show Harry he is worthy of love? HPxDMxGW

**Warnings! **Self harm! Rape! Slash! Childe abuse! Torture! Threesome! Sexual Scenes later!

**Saving The Savior Chapter 2: Thoughts**

Draco entered his rooms still lost in thought. He threw his cloak over the back of his couch. Something he never would have done if he were in the manor. He continued to his bathroom where he stripped down. He jumped into the bathtub which was as big as a small swimming pool. He swam around in the warm water trying to clear his mind.

It was after midnight when he finally got out. He dressed in casual night clothes then went to lounge on his couch. He sipped on a butterbeer as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around him. When he tilted his head back he was met with large brown eyes and long wavy red hair. He smiled, "Hello Love." He said kissing Ginny.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked resting her chin on his head and staring into the flames. Draco ushered her around the couch, then pulled her down on top of him. She had her back pressed against his chest, they both had their feet on the couch. Draco kissed her neck.

Ginny had dated Harry from the middle of her fourth year until he broke up with her. All he said to her was, "It's over." Then two months later he was kidnapped. It was an odd affair. It was only a week or so before he was kidnapped that she started dating Draco. Many a time when Potter was kidnapped Draco had to comfort her. She would cry until she had no tears left.

"Ginny?" He asked between kisses.

"mmmmhhhmmmmm" She replied loving what he was doing.

"Did you love Potter?" He stopped his activities; to watch her intently. She tensed a bit. "You still do." He answered his own question. She twirled around in his arms, eyes wide with fear. Draco stopped her before she could speak. "I don't care. Don't say anything. Everything will work out." He pulled her into her previous position. Draco carded his hands through her hair until she fell asleep. His gaze intently on the fire.

Draco watched Harry carefully. His new wand was a mystery to all. Harry had made it himself. It was at least three different kinds of wood twined together. The core was anyone's guess. He skillfully avoided any touch. If one wasn't watching for it they wouldn't have noticed. He talked and joked with everyone around him, but his smiles never reached his eyes, and his laughs were never from the heart. He would change the subject anytime he was asked a question about himself or anything he had done with such ease he could have had everyone under the Imperious. In class he worked furiously, never making a mistake. There wasn't an equal to him in Quidditch, for he flew like he had nothing to lose. He truly had nothing to lose.

He had a calm about him that not even Snape or Dumbledore could better. He was a robot though. His schedule could be timed to the second. Each day of the week was different, but each week was identical.

He didn't look at things with his eyes. He walked with an unseeing gaze, but avoided every obstacle. He seemed to know everything that was happening in the castle, more so than even Dumbledore. To anyone that hadn't studied him before, then again after nothing seemed different.

Draco was watching Harry from across the library. "I hope you know what your doing." Came the cool deep voice of Severus Snape.

Draco jumped out of his seat. "I don't know what your talking about."

Black eyes bored into his soul. Draco stood perfectly still under that gaze, returning it full force. So what if his insides were getting tied into knots. "Let's talk in my office." The Potions master commanded. Then swept out of the library with his robes billowing.

**Authors Note: ** This is my try at an angst romance. I think it is what it would be classified as anyway. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Should I continue? This note applies to all my stories. I have so many ideas that I need to start writing them out. Otherwise I get writers block severely. So I'm going to have 9 WIP multi-chap stories. I will try and update as much as possible, but I can't make any guarantees. Does that make any sense?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, I might add my own. ;) This story takes place after the first five in the series; making it sixth year. The plot is my own, but is based on J. K. Rowling's work. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I might borrow details from other fan fiction, but nothing major; don't get mad. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Summary:** 7th year The war is over! Harry defeated Voldermort in 6th year! Ron and Hermione turn their backs on Harry. Everyone abandons him! Draco sees Harry without his 'Happy' facade. He confronts his girlfriend, Ginny, about it! Can they show Harry he is worthy of love? HPxDMxGW

**Warnings! **Self harm! Rape! Slash! Childe abuse! Torture! Threesome! Sexual Scenes later!

**Saving The Savior Chapter 3: Professor Severus Snape**

Severus entered his office with Draco following behind. When they sat down Severus stared appraisingly at his godson. He had seen the head boy watching the savior. Severus knew his godson well enough that he knew he was up to something.

Severus also knew other things though. There were many things he knew about the savior that nobody else did. However, he also owed his life to the boy. Harry had done more for him than anyone else ever had. He loved his godson, but in no way shape or form was he going to let him hurt Harry Potter, the person he owed the most to, and respected above all others.

"What do you think your doing Draco?" Severus asked seriously. He would get answers even if he had to lock Draco up.

"What do you mean Severus." Draco asked his mask up full force.

"I've seen you." Snape said bluntly, walking over to his fireplace.

"Researching." The head boy knew that he couldn't avoid any of the Potion Master's questions.

"Why?" The older Slytherin spun around so he was facing Draco.

"He's very interesting." The younger didn't back down from the menacing figure standing before him.

"You'd do better to leave things alone." Severus sighed.

"What? And let him waste away, or kill himself!" Draco shouted.

"Things are more complicated than you know. Than anyone knows. Leave them be!" Snape growled.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco stood and started towards the door.

"I'll have you down three times before you can get out that door! NOW SIT!!!!!!" Severus ordered. Draco turned to face him, but made no move to sit back down. "SIT!!!!!!!" Snape yelled again. Draco sat down out of surprise. "Now, what are you planning, and don't even try to lie."

"He needs someone to be there for him, someone he can depend on, someone that will take care of him, save him from himself, someone to love." Draco replied.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression you and Miss. Weasley were together."

"We are! But no matter how much she loves me she still loves him. He needs it, and I'm not adverse to the idea myself!" Draco really didn't want to say that, but he knew his godfather.

"There are some things you should know first, but if you do this you better commit. If you hurt him again I'll rip you limb from limb." Severus eyed him critically.

"You know I never do something half way!" The teenager said offended.

"So you do." Severus nodded, sitting next to his godson. "Did you know that it was not Poppy that healed him after his return?"

"No. Who then?" Draco asked curiously.

"Me. He wouldn't let anyone else." Severus said thinking back to that day. Draco was shocked by this news. "He was dead to rights when he walked through that door." Draco sat quietly letting the information sink in. "He had a broken arm, and a dislocated shoulder. His leg was broke in three places. It was beyond my repair. He walks with a limp, though his glamours hide it well." Draco's eyes grew, he hadn't ever known. Severus didn't notice though, he was to lost in his memories.

"He had three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a cracked skull. That's not the worst though. There was so much black magic built up in him that he had to have been hit by the killing curse at least twice. You see ever since that fateful Halloween night he has had the potential to do the darkest spells ever made. His heart was just too pure to bring that ability out. Now he has so much built up that if he was angry enough and wanted to he could make a simple Lumos fatal." Draco hung onto Severus' every word. "There was also undeniable evidence of repeated rape." Severus whispered.

Snape turned his deep black eyes on Draco. "He has been through more than anyone else I know. He has only asked for friendship in return for his many great deeds, but was denied even that. He deserves what you want, but only if you and Miss. Weasley are committed and genuine."

Draco sat in silence. "Think about what I've said." Severus left his godson alone. Draco was even more determined to help Harry and give him something to live for.

**Authors Note: ** This is my try at an angst romance. I think it is what it would be classified as anyway. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Should I continue?


End file.
